Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider series created by Toei Company and Ishimori Productions. Made as a sequel, and an alternate timeline/what-if of the events of Kamen Rider Build, as well as being a crossover with the American web animation, RWBY, it was produced for a full run after the success of Kamen Rider Build in Japan, and the success of RWBY worldwide. Beginning its airing on the 5th of January, 2018, alongside the seventeenth episode of the current Kamen Rider series, Inoru Toki writes and directs the show in his first Kamen Rider series, alongside returning writer Shogo Muto, and director Ryuta Tasaki. The tagline of the series, keeping in line with its main series counterpart, is . One of the underlying motifs of this season, similar to its counterpart, is science and scientific principles. Timeline * [[w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider Build|'Kamen Rider Build']]: Takes place starting from the events of Episode 36 of the main series, during the main battle, between Sento and Kazumi, and Evolt. * [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY RWBY]: Takes place before the events of Episode 2 of Season 1. Plot During the final battle between Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Grease, and Evolt, Sento Kiryu makes a decision to defeat Evolt, at the cost of his life. And even though the major threat has been defeated once and for all, the remaining Kamen Riders of Earth are left lost, and confused as to what to do. However, Sento wakes up in a new world, with more questions that he has ever had than before. Why was he here? And why are there the FullBottles and Smash here? However, he has to put aside his questions for the time being, and the remaining Kamen Riders on Earth are forced to put aside their loss, as new threats threaten the two worlds more than ever before! Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Remnant Earth Movie/Special-exclusive Allies World of Build Touto = nascita = * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa World of Kamen Rider Kamen Riders World of Remnant * Beacon Academy ** Staff: *** Professor Ozpin *** Glynda Goodwitch ** Teams: *** Team JNPR: **** Nora Valkyrie **** Pyrrha Nikos **** Lie Ren Enemies World of Build Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. * Juzaburo Namba World of Remnant Faust Salem's Faction * Salem * Cinder Fall * Arthur Watts * Tyrian Callows * Hazel Rainart Episodes Following the main series, half of each episode's title is an English word, though spelled in katakana instead of English letters, and the other is written in kanji. # # # # Movies Specials # Cast Earth * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Remnant * : * : * : * : * : * : Belts / Transformation Trinkets * : * : * : Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Build: * Kamen Rider Cross-Z: * Kamen Rider Grease: * Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Rogue: * Kamen Rider Evol: * Engine Bros., Hell Bros.: * Remocon Bros., Hell Bros., Kamen Rider MadRogue: Notes References External Links * [https://www.wattpad.com/story/152281663-kamen-rider-build-the-stranded-scientist ''Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist on Wattpad] Category:Inoru Toki